phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:190.186.105.180
Your edit to the Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:18, August 20, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' New to the Wiki? page The New to the Wiki? page really isn't for presenting story ideas. It's for suggesting ideas that people who are new to this wiki might find helpful. I have moved your store idea here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Story idea Oh, well, i{ve been seeing Phineas and Ferb since my begining of pre-adolescent, I{m thirteen years old right now, so I would suggest this, for the Crossover Film of Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, with Phineas and Ferb, since I was the one that edited that page to make it look how it looks, plus the "Hey, where's Perry and Wilfred" line, my idea is that at the end, everyone throws a disco dance in the middle of thje culde-sac, that includes most Phineas and Ferb characters, and dance, not sing, the recorded dance of "Forever More" with more chorus that that scene makes a similarity of how it was when the Phineas and Ferb Characters sing "Summer Belongs to You". Also, when Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets knock out by Perry, and dreams that talks, how about if you put that Perry "Well, of course Dr. D., I could talk the whole time" Dr. Doofenshmirtz, still kinda dizzy, and on the floo, aks if Perry is really talking, and Perry answers him "Well, of course! And D., just call me "Perry, you know damn well it is annoying that you call me by my full name!" and when it seemed as if Perry was going to say something insultive, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shakes his head, and he is away from his allusions, with Perry still chattering, and the fight continues. I am also thinking to leave space for the voice actors, plus crediting Dee Bradley Baker as Perry's speaking voice, and how about if he uses the voice he uses to voice Dad in Cow and Chicken? Do you like my ideas? I'll put them instantly and you tell me if you like them, I can help you using my creative skills to do a romantic scene with a fan girl that falls for any character of Phineas and Ferb and feel confortable. Anyway, I hope you loved my idea for the crossover, so I hope you like and accpet my idea. Peace out, friends. Note: I don't put my name, or a username never, because I don'st want you to steal my ideas, if you know more from me. I'll just tell you this the one that's editing all the pages, incluiding Phineas and Ferb and the Eds, plus Ferb Quits Phineas and Fer, and erronously Phineas, Ferb, and I, by HyperHearts58, that's me, is a male.